


Running With The Wolves

by theworldwithkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo was never given advice on how to court a city wolf.





	Running With The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #133  
> Summary: Kyungsoo was never given advice on how to court a city wolf.  
> Warnings: minor violence, minor blood  
> Notes: thanks to the mods for hosting and thanks to my beta for reading it over for me~~ To the prompter, I hope you enjoy it :)

The chirping of crickets filled Kyungsoo's ears as his claws dug into the dirt at his feet. All around him he could hear the soft padding of paws against the ground, followed by shakes of fur. The bright full moon shone into their vast field. Kyungsoo looked around at his pack as their faces were illuminated by the moon. It was at its peak now, which meant that it was time to run. 

Kyungsoo dug his claws just a little bit further into the ground, runs during the full moon were always his favourite. He let out a loud howl, triggering the rest of his pack to follow. The sounds of branches breaking and pants from his pack brought joy to Kyungsoo’s heart. They weren’t able to run as a pack much anymore. Ever since the city started to grow, they needed to be more careful when they shifted. But during the nights of the full moon, they were free, as those were the nights of the wolves.

It was during this night that any and all packs had a sort of truce. They would never run together; however, if they were to cross paths, they would go about their ways and not interfere with a pack run. So, when Kyungsoo picked out another pack running in the distance, he was ready to redirect his pack. But there was something downwind he could smell. The sweet, sweet scent of pine. It wasn’t the first time Kyungsoo had smelt pine on another wolf. But this particular scent lit a fire in the pit of Kyungsoo's stomach and ignited his bones with adrenaline. He wanted, no, _needed_ to get closer to the scent. 

Kyungsoo wasn't a believer in the gods, nor was he a believer in fate, but whatever force it was that brought this scent to him was a blessing.

He started to turn in the direction of the scent, but the low whine of Junmyeon pulled him back to his pack’s run and the curious gazes he knew were on his back.

 

———— 

 

Kyungsoo was cautious. He shifted back and forth in the shoes he wasn’t used to wearing, and rearranged the shirt that clung to his body in ways his fur didn’t. He _hated_ wearing human clothes. He was sure he looked as uncomfortable as he felt. The pants that Luhan provided him with were too tight. Kyungsoo complained to Luhan that he wasn’t trying to show off his ass in pants that were made for women. Luhan, on the other hand, countered saying that they were skinny jeans for men. Kyungsoo still doesn’t understand the appeal of wearing these types of clothes. Especially as countless women, who walk in and out of the university gate, kept glancing back to him, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. 

Another new hoard of students started to make their way out of the large building behind him. He leaned against the gate, doing his best to become a wallflower. He perked ever so slightly when he picked up the familiar scent of pine, getting closer. Several feet away from him was the one who produced the attractive scent. He was tall and had red hair. His laugh sounded as another wolf beside him said something. Kyungsoo couldn’t pick up what was said, but when the shorter wolf pulled the red hair down, Kyungsoo felt his eye twitch and, without realizing it, he started to let out his pheromones. 

It wasn’t until the two wolves slowly recoiled away from his scent that Kyungsoo stopped and immediately walked away, disappearing into the crowd. 

~~

It was the next day and he had gone back to the school. He knew he shouldn’t be here. He should've been back at his camp, hunting with Kris. As he smelt pine approaching, he forgot about his pack, at least for a moment. The tall wolf walked just past the school gate and leaned against it, on the other side of the walkway from Kyungsoo. 

He stared from where he stood, curious to see what the wolf was doing, why he was just standing there. And then suddenly, the wolf turned his head and made eye contact with Kyungsoo. Both wolves stared at one another, though Kyungsoo was sure he was the only one of the two who had the frantic heart. What was happening to him? 

The other wolf walked over to Kyungsoo, not once breaking eye contact. If this were a forest wolf, Kyungsoo would’ve growled until the other dropped his gaze. But this was a city wolf. And this was a wolf that compelled Kyungsoo in ways he wasn’t used to.

“Can I help you?” the other wolf asked, tilting his head. He had a deep voice, something that he wasn’t expecting. Kyungsoo didn’t respond, which prompted the taller to speak. “You’re a forest wolf right?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“You were here yesterday?”

Kyungsoo nodded again.

“And—” the wolf took a breath, “–you’re an alpha.”

Kyungsoo nodded again. “And you’re a beta, city wolf.”

“You don’t appear to be a lone wolf, so what bring you into the city?” Chanyeol asked cautiously.

_Good_ , Kyungsoo thought. At least this wolf knew to be wary of strangers. That brought relief to Kyungsoo, that he didn’t know he needed to be relieved from. 

“I’ve been following a scent,” Kyungsoo answered, but he made sure not to give too much detail. He didn’t want to scare the wolf (yet).

The other wolf opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the call of his name. “Chanyeol.”

Both looked past the wolf— Chanyeol’s— shoulder. There were two wolves standing at the mouth of the gate, looking at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol curiously. 

Chanyeol turned back to Kyungsoo and gave him a quick smile. “I guess, I’ll see you around?”

Kyungsoo nodded once again and watched as Chanyeol walked to his friends and continued to walk past them, causing them to follow after. They looked back once or twice to eye Kyungsoo as they walked away. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but when Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a fleeting look, Kyungsoo did the only thing he knew how to when he wanted to court someone. 

 

———— 

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo got back from his rounds with Junmyeon. Luhan was standing by the fire with his arms crossed. He didn’t look mad, but when he saw Kyungsoo, he gave him a pointed looked of disapproval. 

“What?” Kyungsoo tiled his head, but not before looking over his shoulder to make sure that the male’s mate wasn’t behind him. 

“Don’t ‘ _what_ ’ me,” Luhan said. He uncrossed his arms and pointed a finger. “Why did you think it was a good idea to mark the entire city?”

“It wasn’t the entire city,” Kyungsoo mumbled scratching the back of his head. 

“It might as well have been,” Luhan said. “Jesus, Kyungsoo, your scent was _everywhere_.”

“That was kind of the point,” Kyungsoo retorted in a ‘duh’ tone. He dug his toes into the dirt which made him feel grounded as Luhan chastised him. 

“You can’t just—”

“ _I_ can do what I please,” Kyungsoo said, throwing out his alpha pheromones. Luhan scoffed. For a very select few, they found it offensive when an alpha did that. It was an alpha’s way of asserting their dominance over others and, in a way, it was the alpha implying that the other wolf is lesser than they are. Luhan’s reaction was valid, but Kyungsoo was already heated by the time he retracted his pheromones. 

Luhan had stormed away from the conversation and Minseok, who had been collecting firewood, had seen his mate storm away. Without a second thought, Minseok had dropped the firewood at his feet and chased after. 

Junmyeon, who Kyungsoo had forgotten was still behind him, gently patted his shoulder. “He does have a point, you know? You shouldn’t be marking up the city,” Junmyeon paused. “You would tell us if you wanted to take control of the city wolves, right?”

Kyungsoo let out a warning growl at Junmyeon’s stupid accusation. Junmyeon had removed his hand and Kyungsoo heard him walk away, but the latter didn’t move from his spot. 

The city was no place for an alpha like him. He was always going to be a wolf of the forest. 

His home wasn’t big, nor was it always safe. The tents were too close for comfort (sometimes) and the constant fear of humans discovering them was, sometimes, unbearable. But this was his pack’s home. 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he made his way inside his tent. He collapsed into his furs, rubbing his face against the soft rabbit fur he used specifically for his head. The small pile of human clothes that sat in the corner of his tent taunted him. Luhan had been the wolf who familiarized himself with the city and who brought them human clothes, who told them about that life. Kyungsoo had been hesitant to let the omega go into the city alone. But his pack was built from trust and Kyungsoo had trusted Luhan to return home, if not for the sake of the pack then for the sake of his mate. 

Most of his pack were appalled at the thought of going there, but Kyungsoo could see the curiosity of some others. He knew that life in the city would probably be easier for his pack. They’d be able to live within walls, to be safe from the weather. They would have a safe place to live without the threat of a rival pack trying to kick them out of their home. In a way, the humans would be the ones who would protect them.

He had built this pack with just himself and Kris. Two ambitious young wolves who wanted to start off somewhere fresh. Somewhere where old laws and old tales wouldn't drown them. Luhan and Xiumin where the first official pack members before they left, and even when they did, they had so many more join them. They settled down a two hour run away from his father's pack. Kyungsoo had known then that this would be their home.

He couldn’t lie. This wasn’t the first time he had thought about moving his pack into the city. Every time he did, he had always convinced himself that living in the city would be a bad idea. Now, after seeing that city wolf, he started to wonder if living in the city would be so bad.

———— 

 

Kyungsoo hunted with Kris and Junmyeon, catching several decent sized rabbits and even a boar. But he made sure to catch a squirrel for himself. After his packs dinner and letting his second know he would be back, Kyungsoo had left the camp, making sure to bring with him the squirrel he had wrapped into a pelt from his tent.

He held his package close to him as he walked through the city streets. He followed the scent of pine and maneuvered his way through the streets until he reached the large building which housed the city wolves. To Kyungsoo’s knowledge it wasn’t an apartment complex, but a townhouse. He wasn’t too sure what the difference was, but he was glad he was able to leave his gift by the door. He could hear chatter from within the house, and the distinct deeper tone of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo had knocked on the door and then proceeded to walk away, one of the stairs creaked as he walked away. He could hear the chatter from inside falter as one of them moved to open the door.

Kyungsoo was by no means shy or a wolf that would easily get embarrassed. He was a proud alpha. But courting a city wolf was out of his knowledge. There was never any advice given to him on how to court a city wolf, so he had decided that he didn’t want to overwhelm Chanyeol with his offering.

Just as the door opened, Kyungsoo rounded the corner and stayed hidden so, he would be able to hear Chanyeol’s reaction. 

“Uh, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo recognized the voice from the day before. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s. “I think that forest wolf is trying to court you.”

“What?” Kyungsoo heard various voices say at the same time. But it was Chanyeol’s voice he was listening for. Though, when he spoke, his normally deep voice sounded much softer.

“Give it to me,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo liked to imagine Chanyeol looking at the package with fondness (he hoped that was the expression he had). “I’m going to need to call my mom for a recipe.”

“You’re accepting it?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t hear Chanyeol’s response as the door shut but Kyungsoo felt proud of himself for managing to successfully have his offer accepted.

 

———— 

 

It was a couple of days later and Kyungsoo paced back and forth, barely noticing the arrival of his fellow pack mates, who were watching him in amusement. He had successfully given another squirrel to Chanyeol, leaving it on the latter’s doorstep again. Though, now that Kyungsoo has secured his foot in the door, he’s not entirely sure how he should proceed. 

“Kyungsoo?” Luhan asked. His voice pulled the alpha out of his head. 

“Luhan,” Kyungsoo let out with a gasp. He walked over to the omega and grasped his shoulders and pushed him down to the ground so they were both face to face, cross-legged. “How does one woo a city wolf?”

Luhan chuckled. “Oh, Alpha. Which unlucky wolf has stolen your heart?”

“U-unlucky?” 

“I tease,” Luhan smirked. Kyungsoo looked behind the omega to the majority of his pack who were lounging around, eagerly listening in. Kyungsoo didn’t see the point in shooing them away. Luhan would’ve told his mate, which would open a gate for the rest of the pack to find out. Not that Kyungsoo minded. He believed that if they were open to sharing (almost) everything with each other, then it would bring them all closer. “What have you done so far?”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat. Ever since the last time Luhan ventured to the city, Kyungsoo was careful about his marking. “I brought him an offering.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes. “What kind of offering?”

“What kind of offering does an alpha give to one they’re trying to court?” Kyungsoo sat a little taller and crossed his arms.

“Please tell me you didn’t give him a buck.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Luhan.”

“You can’t give a city wolf a dead animal.”

“Well, a little too late,” Kyungsoo shifted his gaze. “He’s already accepted both.”

“Both? You gave him _two_?” Luhan was exasperated. “I’m almost afraid to ask. But two of what?”

“Squirrels,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Minseok smirked. “Pitiful.”

Kyungsoo knew that Minseok didn’t mean it harshly. When Minseok was courting Luhan, the former had brought his interest a large boar. Kyungsoo, however, couldn’t stop the low growl that rumbled in his chest. 

“I don’t know what else to do,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ve done all the things I _know_ to court someone. But this is a city wolf. They’re so… different.”

“How about dinner?”

“I’ve given him dinner,” Kyungsoo said, clearly confused. “Those were hearty squirrels.”

“I’m sure they were great, Alpha,” Luhan looked over his shoulder towards his mate before looking back at Kyungsoo. “I meant a dinner in the city.” 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the thought. Dinner in the city. That sounds like a terrible idea. In all his years, he had never set foot in a restaurant. Nor does he even know how to use a fork. 

“It can be a double date,” Luhan suggested. “Minnie and I can join you two.”

“Wait, why am I being dragged into this?” Minseok said, but his comment went without notice.

“I suppose that’s not a terrible idea,” Kyungsoo scratched the back of his head, just as Kris and Junmyeon ran back into camp, transforming to their human form along the way.

“Alpha,” Kris said, his breath ragged. “We’ve scented another alpha. We tried tracking it down but the scent cut off at the river.”

“How many?” Kyungsoo said, immediately standing to his feet. The rest of his pack tensed at the mention of another scent. It had been quite some time since they had a threat like this.

“Just one,” Junmyeon said. “It wasn’t one of the cities wolves.”

Kyungsoo already knew it wouldn’t have been them either. For one, he hadn’t smelt an alpha among Chanyeol’s pack and second, the cities wolves all have a tint of human on them. Like the human odor was coating their wolf scent.

“Take me there,” Kyungsoo said.

 

———— 

 

Kyungsoo shifted on his feet as he waited for the door in front of him to open. The cream coloured door stared back at him as he heard the soft padding of feet approaching the door. He had gotten lucky with his arrival. Chanyeol's pack was all of out the house, leaving the beta alone.

There was a flip of a lock and, slowly, the door opened. Chanyeol was surprised to see Kyungsoo, but still, his face morphed into joy. He was in a fitting pair of black sweatpants, which, in Kyungsoo’s not-so-humble opinion, made the beta look spectacular. Or maybe it was the black tank top the beta wore.

"Alpha? What are you doing here?" Chanyeol didn't sound scared. Nor did he sound threatening, instead, to Kyungsoo joy, Chanyeol seemed happy to see him.

"Kyungsoo," he replied. Chanyeol tilted his head slightly as realization dawn on his face. "My name is Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo. That name suits you," Chanyeol repeated. "To be quite honest, I thought you weren't going to come back."

"I--I would never--" Kyungsoo reassured Chanyeol clumsily. "I wouldn't do that to you. Never to you." Chanyeol looked down, red rising on his cheeks. "Someone invaded our territory."

He didn't explain further. He didn't need to. Chanyeol was a wolf, like him, so he knew what it meant to have a threatening scent in one's territory.

"I hope everything is okay?" Chanyeol leaned against the door frame, letting the door open a little wider. It wasn't an invitation to enter, Kyungsoo knew that. But having Chanyeol this comfortable with him, having Chanyeol let his door remain freely open, made Kyungsoo proud. Chanyeol trusted him, a strange alpha.

Kyungsoo nodded. "We tracked the scent to the farthest reaches of our territory, but lost him across the river."

"Your territory reaches past the river?"

Kyungsoo felt himself stand a little taller, almost boasting. "Yes, we have the largest territory in the province."

"Impressive," Chanyeol breathed. Kyungsoo wanted to move in a little closer to the beta, but he maintained his distance, it wasn't without struggle. He remembered why he had come in the first place (though seeing Chanyeol again was definitely high on the list).

"Dinner," Kyungsoo blurted, his heart pounded in his chest.

"What?"

"My pack's omega would like for you to join us for dinner."

"Just your omega?" Chanyeol smirked.

"I do as well," Kyungsoo said quickly. He closed his eyes as he took a breath. He needed to calm himself down. "It was his idea, but I would very much like it if you would join us."

"What will we be eating?"

"I-I don't know," Kyungsoo scratched the back of his head. "Luhan said he wanted to go to a restaurant. He's familiarized himself with the city, you see. He figured it would be the best way to make you comfortable."

Chanyeol pushed himself up after Kyungsoo mentioned the last part of the sentence, like the wolf was surprised at Kyungsoo's concern for Chanyeol comfort. Were wolves in the city cruel?

"Okay," Chanyeol smiled. "I would love to go."

~~

Kyungsoo walked back to the camp with a prep in his step. Everything felt so much lighter. After they sorted out the details for the next day, the final look Chanyeol had given Kyungsoo, gave him a new sense of vigor. It was just before Chanyeol had closed the door, just after Chanyeol had lightly touched his hand. There was a soft tint to Chanyeol's cheeks; he had looked down as if embarrassed with his actions. But when he looked back up, there was affection there. Kyungsoo knew that for a fact.

It was like that final look had given Kyungsoo a reason win a thousand battles.

 

———— 

 

Luhan looked immensely pleased with himself once the waiter had walked away. The wolf was directly across from him, with his mate seated next to him, looking stiff as a board. Kyungsoo was sure he looked just as uncomfortable as the clattering of dishes and constant murmur invaded his ears. 

Maybe it was the nerves of the date, but Kyungsoo found himself paying more attention to Chanyeol than he had before. 

“So, Chanyeol,” Luhan asked the wolf sitting next to Kyungsoo. “What are you studying?”

“Music production,” Chanyeol said. He was sat comfortably in his chair. Kyungsoo did his best not to stare at the man for too long. Why did he have to catch feelings for a city wolf? If this were one of the forest wolves, he was sure he would’ve already mated with them. 

“That’s exciting,” Luhan leaned his elbows on the table. “How many years do you have left?”

“Just one,” Chanyeol smiled. Kyungsoo loved his smile. “Do you go to school? You seem to know a lot about university.”

Kyungsoo loved his voice. He didn’t hear Luhan’s response. Instead he focused on Chanyeol. How his Adam’s apple moved every time he spoke. How the dimple on his cheek appeared every time his mouth twitched into a smile, which happened frequently. How he would look away when he was thinking.

How his brown eyes looked when they locked gazes with his own—

Oh.

Kyungsoo blinked and then looked away. Luhan was smirking with his head on his hand. Minseok was also wearing an amused expression.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said to no one in particular. “I keep answering questions about myself and not asking about you guys.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” Luhan kept his smirk. “It was supposed to be for the benefit of Kyungsoo, though, I’m not sure if he was paying attention.”

“I was,” Kyungsoo said too quickly, which got Chanyeol to chuckle.

Kyungsoo even loved his laugh. 

“Well, what do you do then?” Chanyeol asked.

“I lead my pack,” Kyungsoo sat a little higher, pride spilling from him. “I hunt and help to protect our borders—”

“I meant outside of your alpha duties,” Chanyeol interrupted but he wore an amused expression that brought heat to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with a serious expression. There wasn’t much thought to it. “I court you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks quickly. Across from them, both Luhan and Minseok laughed. Luhan had mumbled something about Kyungsoo having game. He clearly did not have game. If he did, they would not be eating at a restaurant. 

“You don’t do anything else?” Chanyeol said after he cleared his throat, but the blush stayed. It was a nice colour to the wolf’s cheeks.

Kyungsoo shook his head. 

“That’s going to have to change,” Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo. It was then that their food arrived, so he wasn’t able to respond. He was going to have to fight a battle. Luhan had said they ordered some ‘burger and fries.’ Kyungsoo had heard of it before, but looking at what’s in front of him, he wasn’t sure how he could use a fork with it. He looked up at Minseok, who looked just as confused as he did.

Kyungsoo felt warmth next to his shoulder, as Chanyeol leaned closer to him. “You can use your hands for this.”

 

“So was this as good as the meat Kyungsoo brought you?” Luhan asked with _another_ smirk. Kyungsoo decided then that he was never going out with Luhan again.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol pretended to think. “Burgers and fries are one of my favourites, but nothing beats fresh meat.”

Kyungsoo sat taller in his seat then. 

“But, um,” Chanyeol spoke a little lower. “I’m going to have to ask for you to stop bringing me them—” Kyungsoo felt his heart fall. Like someone had tied a rope around his heart and pulled it down. Chanyeol noticed the drop in his face. “ — I only mean because I live in the city, I can’t be cooking those types of things here.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head, understanding. His heart was still low, but manageable. “Would it be wrong of me to scent you then?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen again, and the blush he had before wasn’t as deep as the one now.

~~

Luhan and Minseok had left after dinner, saying something about walking off the calories. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walked in the opposite direction, towards Chanyeol’s place.

“Today was nice,” Chanyeol said, sauntering beside Kyungsoo, which made the alpha slow his pace down. “We should do it again.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “Maybe without Luhan. I could do without his smirk.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Yes, just us. I would like that.”

Even though they slowed their place, it felt like Chanyeol’s home was much closer than Kyungsoo thought. It was disheartening.

The pair were stood outside of his door, where Kyungsoo could smell the other wolves inside. He pursed his lips thinking about how Chanyeol, an unmated wolf, lived there. There weren’t any alphas to worry Kyungsoo, but there were betas, and Kyungsoo knew first hand that betas could be just as possessive as alphas.

“You don’t need to worry,” Chanyeol cut into his thoughts. “Those five are like my brothers. Besides, I have an alpha trying to win me over.”

“Is it working?”

Chanyeol’s blush returned. “Just a little.”

The wolf rocked back and forth on his heels before he took a tentative step towards his door, it was like he was waiting for Kyungsoo to do something. To _say_ something.

“Earlier—” Kyungsoo said quickly. He reached out his hand to grab Chanyeol’s forearm. His skin was warm under his fingers. “Earlier, you said that I need to do more non-alpha things,” Chanyeol nodded, “Did you want to do...non-alpha… things with...me?”

There was a deeper blush rising on Chanyeol’s cheeks as the words caught up with Kyungsoo’s mind.

“N-not like that,” Kyungsoo said, dropping his hand from Chanyeol’s arm and scratching the back of his head. 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a shy smile. “I know what you meant and yes, I would love to.”

 

———— 

 

“What’s your pack like?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol, leaning back on his hands. Chanyeol did the same, and Kyungsoo felt the slight brush of their fingertips, though he pretended he didn’t. It had been a couple days since their last ‘date,’ as Luhan called it and Kyungsoo was a little more sure of himself this time round.

“I mean, I wouldn’t really call them my pack,” Chanyeol said as he looked up the sky. Kyungsoo watched at his neck was stretched out. He had to stop himself from leaning in and smelling.

“You don’t have a pack?” That didn’t sit well with Kyungsoo.

“Not really. We don’t need one in the city. We tend to stick together anyway, so I guess we’re a pack but we don’t have an alpha—“

“You don’t have an _alpha_?” This bewildered Kyungsoo, he felt his eyes widen and it even surprised Chanyeol, who turned to look at him. Alphas were supposed to keep the pack under control. They were supposed to make sure that pack was okay. That they were safe. Technically, they didn’t need a wolf who presented as an alpha, but wolves worked best with a leader, their alpha. 

“We don’t need one in the city,” Chanyeol said softly. He understood were Kyungsoo was coming from. Chanyeol knew instinctively that any pack needed a leader. And Kyungsoo, who was born and raised in the forest, who had an alpha to follow until his own turn, couldn’t fathom why a pack in the city didn’t have an alpha. But they weren’t a pack. And they didn’t need an alpha. They were safe in the city—

Kyungsoo turned his gaze away from Chanyeol and looked down at his outstretched legs. He found his thoughts drifting to things he wished to never think about. But maybe… maybe it _would_ be safer if he moved his own pack into the city. 

Chanyeol must’ve understood the turmoil Kyungsoo was experiencing as Kyungsoo felt a hand cover his own. He turned his head and looked towards the beta.

“The city isn’t for everyone,” Chanyeol said. He offered Kyungsoo a smile. “Just as the forest isn’t for everyone.”

“And where do you stand?”

Chanyeol turned his head back to the sky. “I’m pretty flexible.”

 

~~

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Kyungsoo asked as they stopped outside of Chanyeol’s apartment door. Kyungsoo reached out and took Chanyeol’s hand into his own. The latter intertwined their fingers, taking a small step closer to Kyungsoo. The alpha took a subtle, deep breath. Enjoying the scent that left the beta’s skin.

“It was an amazing way to court a city wolf,” Chanyeol whispered just before they pressed their lips together. It had exceeded all of Kyungsoo’s expectations. Chanyeol may have been taller than him, but he liked the way Chanyeol’s arms fit so perfectly around his neck. And how his fingers so seamlessly ran through Kyungsoo’s hair. Chanyeol pulled away shortly after and whispered his words against Kyungsoo’s lips. “Would you like to come upstairs?”

Kyungsoo pecked Chanyeol’s lips once. Twice. “I would love to.”

He followed after the beta, never once taking his eyes off of him. He didn’t bother to look at his surroundings, only taking in the shifting of Chanyeol’s shoulders when he shrugged out of his jacket after Kyungsoo had shut them inside Chanyeol’s room. How Chanyeol turned to face Kyungsoo head-on, ready for anything and everything.

Kyungsoo gently rested his hands on the beta’s waist and pushed him back towards the bed until the latter was sprawled beneath him. Kyungsoo was ready to ravish him but also show him just how much Kyungsoo could love.

~~

 

When Kyungsoo arrived back to his camp early the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to see Luhan waiting for him by the fire. The latter had obviously just woken up.

“You smell like sex,” Luhan said bluntly. “You could’ve at least showered.”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said pointing his finger at him. “I don’t complain when you and Minseok go at it.”

“Why are you back so early?” Luhan ignored the comment. “I figured you’d stay there longer.”

“We both wanted to avoid his roommates,” Kyungsoo said honestly. It was really amusing when they both woke this morning in each other’s arms. Kyungsoo couldn’t decide what his favourite thing was. Waking up to see Chanyeol or waking up to smell Chanyeol’s and his own scent blended together.

They had almost gone for another round when Chanyeol pushed him away, remembering his roommates. Kyungsoo wasn’t a shy person, but he could tell that Chanyeol wasn’t necessarily ready to have his roommates meet Kyungsoo, especially not after a night of sex.

Luhan hummed. “That sounds like something I would want to be there for.”

Kyungsoo hummed as he took a seat next to Luhan. “Luhan, do you think we should move into the city?”

“Why? So you can be closer to your lover?” Luhan joked, but quickly dropped his amusement when he saw the seriousness of Kyungsoo’s expression. “Why would you be thinking about moving into the city?”

“If—If the pack would be safer in the city than here, then I want what’s best for all of us,” Kyungsoo answered. It had been in the back of his mind since last night. And he was serious about it. His pack was his family and their safety was always going to be important.

“If you think that it would be safer in the city then you’re stupid,” Luhan said. Kyungsoo turned his head to scoff at the male. “The city is just as dangerous. But instead of dealing with rival packs or lone wolves, we would also have to deal with humans. And to be quite honest, human’s aren’t very nice,” Luhan nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Besides, you’d be far too stressed out there. None of us would want to stay home when we could all go out and party. No, I think I can speak for the whole pack and say that this will always be our home.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head. “Thank you.”

“But if you’re worried about Chanyeol,” Luhan said. “I’m sure he would follow you wherever you wanted to go.”

Kyungsoo hummed. It was a nice thought. 

“Has there been any news of the other wolf?” Kyungsoo asked.

Luhan shook his head. “No, Kris said that it hasn’t come back to our side yet.”

“We’ll need to be careful.”

“We always are, Alpha.”

———— 

 

Kyungsoo had gone out hunting with Kris after his conversation with Luhan. It had put things into a better perspective for him. He knew that no matter what there would always be a threat against his pack. But it was his duty to lead them and protect them. And they trusted him to do so. He built this pack after separating from his parents, he would be damned if he let a measly wolf try to overrun them.

Kris had let out a low grunt that would only be heard by Kyungsoo. In front of the pair was a buck. It was too large, so it must've only just reached maturity. Kyungsoo dug his claws into the dirt. Tonight, they would feast. 

Kyungsoo nodded his head, signaling for Kris to maneuver the buck into a more favorable position for them. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo rounded the other way as Kris started to taunt the buck. Two wolves against a buck wasn't the best move as the fear and panic would be too new. Too unpredictable. They would swing their horns wildly, run in staggered patterns. But that, to Kyungsoo, was his favourite type of pray. He had already decided that they were going to feast. A celebration only known to Kyungsoo, after securing the affections Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol— this buck would be for him.

Kyungsoo launched forward, landing on the bucks back, securing his teeth into the flesh. The buck let out a panicked squeal and then started to leap around, trying to fling Kyungsoo off. But Kyungsoo gripped tighter. His jaw was screaming at him. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of Chanyeol. He wasn't at the camp, but Kyungsoo wanted to pretend he was. That he was there waiting for him, helping the pack out with chores. That Chanyeol was part of the pack. And when Kris and him return with the freshly deceased carcass, Chanyeol would help him wash off the blood. 

Kris joined once the buck took a moment to breath. Young and stupid. 

Kris latched his jaw into the buck's neck, causing it to let out another panicked squeal. Kyungsoo released his jaw and latched onto a different area, closer to the bucks head. As much as Kyungsoo enjoyed the hunt, he had always hated watching his prey die. To feel the slowing of breath, to see the life leave their eyes. It always left him unsettled. 

~~

Kris and Kyungsoo each took turns dragging the buck back. Kris made sure to stay close as Kyungsoo made one last pull when they reached the edges of the camp. He was surprised when he heard a familiar, boisterous laugh. When he turned, he was surprised to see Chanyeol sitting by the fire with Luhan and several other pack members. Chanyeol had a small pile of sticks on his lap as he was securing them. 

Kyungsoo felt his heart leap as they finally noticed the returning first and second. Chanyeol stood as Kyungsoo shifted, it was like they were possessed with the need to be close to one another. 

Kyungsoo could feel the dried blood around his mouth and scattered along the rest of his skin. He wasn't ashamed, instead he took a small step to the side so Chanyeol could see the buck they had caught. There was a breath caught in Chanyeol's throat as his eye flicked down to the buck and then back to Kyungsoo. 

Luhan, who was standing behind Chanyeol whispered something in his ear and pushed him towards the alpha. 

Neither took their eyes off of one another. From his peripherals Kyungsoo noted that Minseok had come to help Kris with the buck, but the rest didn't matter. 

Kyungsoo held out his hand towards Chanyeol when he was within arms reach. The latter grasped it without hesitation. 

“Will you help me clean up?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol nodded his head, letting Kyungsoo lead him towards the river. They did have a small stream much closer to the camp, but Kyungsoo decided to lead Chanyeol to the river.

 

Kyungsoo entered the water first until he was almost waist deep. Chanyeol, who was still wearing his city clothes, paused to remove them. He let out a small gasp when he entered but he kept moving until he stopped right in front of the alpha. Kyungsoo reached for Chanyeol's hand and pulled him down, so they could sit on the flat rock beneath the surface, that Kyungsoo used when he clean himself.

Chanyeol was hesitant, but he slowly brought his hand from the water and started to gently wash away the blood. Kyungsoo had shut his eyes, letting Chanyeol's touch sooth him. 

“So, the full moon is coming up,” Chanyeol spoke softly as he brought a wet hand to his cheek. Kyungsoo was aware. As with any wolf his body was attuned to the comings and going of the full moon. “I was wondering if, maybe, we could run with you?”

“We?” 

“My roommates and I,” Chanyeol said. He moved from Kyungsoo’s face down to his collar bone. “It could be like an introduction of sorts.”

“Introduction of our packs?” Kyungsoo opened his eyes. Chanyeol didn’t look at him, instead, he had kept his gaze on Kyungsoo’s collar bone. It was customary for mates of different packs to introduce each other to their respective packs. But for Chanyeol to want to introduce both packs to each other, before Kyungsoo had even claimed him, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to make of that. It was a bold move on Chanyeol’s part, staking a claim on Kyungsoo without any marks. It made him wonder. “Did you-” Kyungsoo paused as Chanyeol locked gazes with him, to show him that _yes_ , Chanyeol did want it. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve wanted you for some time now.”

“How long?” 

“Since the first squirrel.”

Kyungsoo chuckled to himself. A measly little squirrel won the heart of a city wolf. 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said, taking a hold of Chanyeol’s hand that had unconsciously stopped on the his shoulder.

“Okay?”

“Okay to everything,” Kyungsoo leaned in closer and captured Chanyeol’s lips.

 

———— 

EPILOGUE

 

Kyungsoo’s claws dug into the soft ground at his feet. Behind him, he heard the rest of the pack shifting as well. Some shook out their fur, while others swayed restlessly, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive from the city.

The wind picked up, rustling the branches of the trees and carrying with it the delicious scent of his mate. 

Chanyeol appeared just after Kyungsoo had scented him and then, seconds after, the rest of the pack arrived. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nudged each other slightly, while the pack fell into formation. And slowly, the twelve of them broke into a run, under the full moon. It was during this time under the night sky, running with his pack, when Kyungsoo felt his strongest. 

It had been a year since Kyungsoo’s pack merged with the city wolves. Both groups had gotten along so well that it was almost like they were never separate. Within the span of twelves months Kyungsoo had grown much closer to his new pack than he ever would’ve expected.

There was a low grunt from Kris as the wind picked up once again, this time bringing with it the scent of a new, unfamiliar pack. A low rumble sounded in Kyungsoo’s chest. A new threat had arrived.

As they pounded their way through the forest, Kyungsoo had let out a warning howl, which triggered the rest of his pack to follow. Together, they would face the unexpected.


End file.
